Golden Flames
by apathetic.ghost
Summary: The sweeter side of our favorite twins, Fred and George.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"So," They said, at exactly the same time, their voices forming a perfect harmony. "Will you, Miss. Selene, accompany us on a forbidden journey to Honeyduke's basement?" I laughed.

"Certainly." I smiled at them, and they high-fived each other.

"Alright!" Said Fred and George, once again at exactly the same time.

"Meet us by this statue at exactly 10 o'clock tonight." Said Fred.

"We'll be waiting, love" Said George, grinning at me. Fred elbowed him in the ribs and he gasped for air.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" shouted George, as they walked away. I smiled. _They're so funny, and sweet, and, well, cute. But we've been best friends since First Year._ _They probably don't like me. Besides, even if they did, I would have to choose between them._

The Fat Lady laughed when she saw me.

"Well, if it isn't the famed Miss. Selene, come to enter my common room, _my_ common room or all places." She smiled.

"Well, I do live here." I said. She laughed.

"I know, dear. But from the way the boys talk about you, one would think that you were more famous and popular than Harry Potter himself!" She laughed when I blushed. _Why do people always do that?_

"Well, anyways," She said. "Welcome back. There's a table filled with gifts for you by the door. For goodness sakes, it's Halloween, not Christmas or Valentine's Day."

I laughed, but I stopped when I walked through the door. The Fat Lady had not been kidding. The table was covered in boxes, bags, and other various wrapped gifts. Some of them were even enchanted so they would fight their way to the top, and into my hands. I figured that out the hard way, because as soon as they noticed me, they flew towards me and stuck themselves to my hands.

"Need some help?" asked Fred. George pushed him to the side.

"I'd be glad to assist you, love." He said, grinning.

"That would be wonderful, George." He grinned. "But I'm afraid you aren't allowed up into the girl's dorms so… oh, yes, Hermionie? Can you help me with this? A simple levitation spell is all that is needed to get them up to our beds, but I'm afraid I can't lift it all by myself. And, besides, I'm going to need help opening everything… Do you want to help? I'll give you some of the stuff."

"I'll help you move them and open them, no charge, silly. It's the most I can do for you. I did organize them on that table in the first place." She said, laughing. "Besides, it will be fun to see who sent what… and what they wrote." We both laughed. It was going to be a fun night.

"Don't forget about later, love!" Fred and George said, once again at the same time. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Just look at all these gifts!" said Hermionie. "I can't believe you didn't use a spell or love potion or something like that. The guys in this school are obsessed!"

"I know…" I said. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 10." Said Hermionie.

"Crap! I have to go!" I was practically shouting.

"Shut up!" she hissed "You'll wake someone up!"

"Sorry!" I whispered back, running out the door. _I'm going to be late! And George will be disappointed! Why did every guy in the school have to send me a gift? I mean, really! I-_

"You were almost late, love." Said George.

"But its okay." Said Fred. "We would have forgiven you. Probably." He winked at me, and George elbowed him out of the way.

"Shall we?" He asked, as he took my arm. Fred took my other arm and we walked down the tunnel together.

"So, what is your favorite candy?" asked Fred.

"I'm sure I could get it for you, love." Said George. I smiled.

"I really don't have one." I replied. They looked shocked.

"Well then we'll make you some." They said simultaneously. I smiled.

"Sure. That would be nice." I laughed.

"What?" Asked Fred.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Just the thought of you two making candy is, well, hilarious." They laughed.

"That would be hilarious." Said Fred "What's your favorite place, in all of Scotland? No, even better, in the whole world?"

"Fred…" George said, shooting him a warning look. By this point I was very confused.

"Any beach, I guess. I don't really have a favorite." I replied.

"Wonderful!" Shouted Fred, and before I knew what was happening, we were on a beach, and George was on the ground, the sand turning red beneath him.

"George!" I shouted. I knelt down on the ground, trying to find his wound. He had splinched. _I'm going to kill Fred. _I thought.

"… It… It's my… My side… It hurts… Why is there so much blood, love? What happened?" His voice was getting stronger. That was a good sign.

"Fred apparated, and you splinched- Accio Dittany! –I'm going to help you." I said. The moon came out from behind the clouds… It was full.

"Hey, Selene? I'm not trying to piss you off any more… But we have company." Said Fred. Suddenly, we were surrounded by wolf howls. As I turned around, the first werewolf burst out of the tree line, headed strait for George. And me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

As more werewolves burst out of the trees, Fred began to panic.

"Fend them off!" I shouted to him.

"Yea." He replied. "How?" The essence of dittany came so fast it almost hit me in the face.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." I said to George. I could tell he was trying not to scream as I poured the substance over his wounds. "Told you so." He grimaced and nodded. As soon as he had healed, I grabbed Fred's arm and apparated back to Hogsmead with my other arm around George's shoulders.

"You almost got us killed!" I shouted at Fred. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." He said. I sighed.

"You're both okay?" I asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Okay, well, I'm going back to the common room." I said. "I have stuff I need to do. And at midnight some of the teachers are hosting an invitation only haunted house event thing. Oh, yeah, did you guys get invited?" I asked.

"Yes." Said George. "And so did Fred."

"Cool." I said. "I'll probably see you there. I don't quite know if I'm going yet, though." George smiled, and we hugged good-bye.

When I got back to my bed, it looked as though the presents had doubled.

"You got more." Said Hermione. "I opened some more, but I figured you might want to be here for the rest."

"Thanks, Hermione. Hey, do you want to go to a Halloween party tonight?" Her face lit up. "Check my top drawer. There should be an invitation to one in it. You can have it. I don't really want to go out again tonight."

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"You're welcome." I smiled. _Now, to open the rest of my presents…_

I woke up the next morning to rain. I smiled, and stretched out into my bed. It was Saturday, and I didn't have classes until 10:30, which was Art, so no big deal. I looked at my watch. It was 8 in the morning, and breakfast was at 9 today.

"Selene!" A boy's voice shouted up the stairs.

"What?" I shouted back. I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Come on! We have to get photos!" The said.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I forgot! I'll be down soon." I answered. It was Lee Jordan.

"Okay." His voice drifted back up.

Quidditch season had just started a few weeks ago, and we needed interviews from the teams and a few select players. The article would be featuring Fred and George, Oliver Wood, and the ever-popular Harry Potter. As soon as I stepped off the stairs Lee grabbed my hand and dragged me through the corridors.

"Took you long enough." he said. "We're going to be late for the interviews. And we're the interviewers!"

"I'm sorry!" I replied. "I was up late last night."

"Doing what?" he asked. The look in his eyes said he new something. "Were you with your new boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. His face registered shock, confusion, understanding, and then nonchalant.

"Nothing." He answered. "It was nothing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, tell her already." Said a man in one of the painting.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"The boys. They're in love with you." Responded the painting.

"Which boys." I said.

"The fiery-headed twins. The ones you went on that little adventure with last night."


End file.
